


Yes, Daddy

by NewtiegotBooty



Series: Sugar Daddy Series [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Newt, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy, Top Minho, sugar baby newt, sugar daddy minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty





	Yes, Daddy

            Minho lounged about while Newt was at work, getting the occasional text that let him know his baby was okay and where he should be. He frowned when the front door opened, followed by hesitant footsteps coming down the hall.

“Newt?” He called. Usually the blond would tell him when he was leaving the office. He sat up from his chair, absently marking his place in his book.

“Daddy…?” Newt’s voice was soft, his blond head poking around the corner.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Minho rose to his feet, holding his arms out. Newt only ever left early when he was sick or upset.

Newt shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong… I have something to tell you.” Newt was trying to keep his voice serious but Minho could see the twinkle in his eyes.

“And what would that be, baby boy?” He wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“I got a promotion.” Newt looked up at him eagerly, waiting for his daddy’s reaction.

“A promotion?” Minho repeated, processing the words slowly.

“Mmm-hmm.” Newt’s smile fell the longer it took Minho to answer. “Aren’t you happy?”

“Of course I am, baby boy. How could I not be?” Minho pressed another kiss to his forehead. “Daddy’s so, so proud of you…”

Newt hummed happily, burying his face in Minho’s shoulder.

“But, we need to have a talk. You didn’t tell me when you left.”

“Oh.” Newt pulled away and looked up. “I’m sorry, daddy… I just wanted to tell you… I wanted you to be proud…”

“I _am_ proud, baby boy, daddy’s _so so_ proud of you…” Minho tugged Newt close and hugged him. “But you know you have to tell me when you’re leaving right?”

“I know, daddy, I’ll remember tomorrow. I _promise_.” Newt leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Good… That’s my baby boy…” Minho kissed his forehead, then his temple, cheek and finally his mouth. From there, he laid a row of kisses along Newt’s jaw and down his neck.

“Daddy…” Newt whimpered. Minho smiled, tracing the column of the blond’s throat with his lips. It was so easy to turn Newt into putty in his hands.

“Daddy’s got you… And I’m gonna show you how proud I am of my baby boy…” He kept his arms around Newt’s waist, one hand running along Newt’s long legs, prompting him to wrap them around Minho’s waist.

“Daddy…” Newt sighed it like a prayer, nuzzling against Minho’s neck.

Minho carried him up to their room, laying Newt down to get him undressed. He watched Minho with dark hazel eyes, reaching out to touch when he was close enough. “Tie me up, daddy…” Newt’s voice was so soft that Minho thought it had been a figment of his imagination at first.

“You want me to?”

Newt nodded, reaching up to hold onto the headboard.

Minho smiled, reaching down to pick up the tie he’d tossed to the floor. Honestly, he hated it, but it was Newt’s favorite so he bit his tongue any time the blond wore it. But if it just so happened to get ruined during sex, well, that wasn’t exactly Minho’s fault. He threaded the tie through the headboard and wrapped it around Newt’s wrists, tying it just tight enough to keep him still.

“Better, baby?”

Newt nodded rather than answering verbally, watching Minho.

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Minho leaned down to kiss him, running his hands over Newt’s body. The blond nodded, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back against the pillows. Minho leaned over Newt, kissing, licking, and biting along the blond’s body, leaving marks in his wake. Newt responded exactly how Minho wanted, moaning and arching toward him, whining in desperation.

“Daddy…” He gasped, hips jumping off the bed when Minho kissed the inside of his thigh.

“I know, sweetheart, but daddy’s gonna take care of you…” Minho cooed, leaving hickeys across Newt’s hips. “Daddy always takes care of you, right?”

“Yes, daddy…” Newt mewled, hands flexing as he pulled against his restraints.

“Don’t tug, baby, daddy doesn’t want you to bruise…” Minho rose onto his hands and knees again, kissing the hollow of Newt’s throat.

“Prettiest baby boy I ever could have asked for…” Minho cooed, nosing along Newt’s jaw. He left a mark right below Newt’s jaw, hands wandering down his arms to hold his hips.

“Daddy…” Newt whimpered, nudging his hips up against Minho’s.

“I know, baby… Daddy’s got you…” Minho wrapped his fingers around Newt’s cock, tugging and twisting until Newt started to shake.

“Daddy…” He keened when he came, burying his face in Minho’s shoulder.

“Daddy’s got you…” Minho kissed his cheek, rubbing against Newt’s hip until he came. He untied Newt’s hands before he flopped down beside him, pulling the blonde close to nuzzle him.

“Daddy loves you so much, baby boy…”

Newt mumbled happily and snuggled against Minho’s chest. “Love you too, daddy…”


End file.
